Courage
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Sometimes, a little bit of courage is all you needed to nudge you in the right direction.


**I think it may be time to introduce a nice little one-shot featuring probably two of my favorite characters, which, some people may not fully align with. Before you ask, yes, I am hella tilted that this pairing isn't a thing. It's fricking cute! Without further ado, let us start this madness.**

Sighing, Naruto looked at the time on the clock to his right, squinting his eyes against the bright LEDs clashing against the lack of light within the room. It took him a few seconds to register just what time it was. _One thirty in the morning, eh? I've been woken up at worse times…_

This, of course, was true. Hell, he'd almost been spotted when he was committing to "other" activities in what he thought to be the safe haven of his apartment in Konoha, the toilet. But, that wasn't the reason why he was awake, it was because he felt restless.

The Fourth Shinobi World War had ended with none other than Kagura Otsutsuki's head speared by a well-placed Rasengan on his part less than five days ago. He'd taken what most people called the "high road" less than a day after he'd gotten back. What did that mean? Retirement, of course!

Though, it wasn't as if he had just randomly decided one day to quit being a shinobi, it was just the fact that he was tired. Tired of killing. Tired of being naïve to the world. Tired of, well, being _him_. So, he'd decided he wanted to stay away from the place he'd called home for so many years, finding his first destination in his quest to explore the world in the form of Kumo.

His entry as a citizen had been something of a surprise, and a lot of people were still shocked by his decision, but he didn't let others hold it against him. Of course, when he'd been questioned about it, he'd just given a mirthful grin and passed on his regards to everyone who asked, until he met _her._

Rising up from the bed, which, had nonchalantly disrupted his companion, was the most unlikely person thought he'd find to be able to accept his decision with no questions, and yet still be the person to love him for it regardless- Mabui.

"Honestly… this whole thing is crazy…" He brushed his hair with his fingers- deftly noting its length was _much_ longer as a result of not getting a haircut for nearly two and a half years. Really, he hadn't the time to do it, but he kept telling himself he'd do it later and before long, bam! Long hair. _Kami… before long I'm going to look like Ero-sennin._

But, he stood up and removed the covers he'd been under since early yesterday evening, then stretched. The popping and grinding of his stiff joints had been there ever since he'd gotten to the distinctly cold region, being high in the mountains really was no joke for first timers such as himself. But, that was the beauty of it, learning to accept a new home.

Heading away from the bed, he had the decency to put on simple pair of boxers coupled with a regular pair of black shinobi pants and some sandals. _And to think it took me this long to stop wearing orange… but I still love the color, regardless of what people say._

He padded as quietly as he could to the balcony of Mabui's personal room, opening the doors with care as to not wake up the sleeping woman, but most definitely failed if he were to judge it from the constant squeaks they made whilst they moved.

"Mou… Naruto. What are you doing, up so late?" Chuckling a bit, he leaned against the railing, peering back into the now moonlit room with a less than hidden sigh.

"Just thinking a bit." Smiling back, she squinted her eyes towards the blonde teen, not before swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. With grace that only she could accomplish, the dark skinned beauty sauntered up to her newfound lover- a sway in her hips that made him follow her body's every move.

When she'd gotten close, he felt his knees go weak, and he slid into a sitting position, one that she very much appreciated as she crouched down to straddle his hips for the umpteenth time within the past six hours.

"About what?" Her response was soft, her voice was silk, and her every curve was a part of the _wonderful_ weight that encompassed her form. Even smoother was her hair, he'd noticed, as she pressed her cheek into the crevice of his neck.

"Well… one, that you're absolutely gorgeous every time I see you, and two… the rest of my life." Quirking an eyebrow, she kissed his lips, pressing her naked form against him in every sort of way, enticing, yet with a featherweight touch that was nothing short of endearing for her resident jinchuuriki.

"Naruto Uzumaki actually thinks for the future? I'd have never guessed." It only took the face he'd made shortly after for him to hear her melodious laughter- the same that was reserved for him. He'd love the genuine happiness he got from her until the day he died.

"Funny… but… I just wonder if, at the end, that I made the right choices. I wonder if I'll be the same person forever… if we will be the same. I won-" Silencing him with nothing short of a near orgasmic liplock, she hungrily kissed him, soon becoming a tongue battle once he'd prodded at her teeth with his own slick, saliva coated appendage. It was hot, heavy, but most importantly, it helped to convey the love the two shared, since they were rather _intimate_ in their affections, but in private.

Breaking the kiss, she softened her incredible emerald orbs, her eyelashes tickling his forehead as she kneeled up to look down into his eyes. It was strange… what love could do to a person. At one point in their lovemaking earlier that night, she hadn't been thinking at all, but now… it just felt so _right._

"Naruto, if there is one thing that I got from the war, it was courage. I'd always been afraid to take risks against impossible odds. I never thought behind, but always tried to be three steps ahead of life. But when I met you… an aggravatingly happy, orange wearing, pacifist, _kid,_ I didn't know what to believe anymore when you fought. Every time you won a battle, and saved lives, it struck a chord in me. I always thought that, what if that had been me doing it? Would I be able to? But…" Looking away slightly, confliction was hidden deeply behind the elegant green orbs of hers, ticking away as it started to eat at her mind.

"Then I found out why you were doing it. It was your courage that I admired, Naruto. Frankly, I admired everything you were, the way you always focused on the task at hand without a single worry in mind, and fought on even grounds with foes you shouldn't have been able to defeat. Well, I thought about it, and when I heard that you were coming here, I decided to take a risk. I wanted to risk everything for a life with _you_ in it. I don't care about how we change, as long as you remain in my life, and in my heart, I don't care what happens anymore. And on another note, I _certainly_ wouldn't mind having you in my bedsheets either." With a small twitch of a smile forming in the corners of her mouth, she was surprised when her lover had picked her up, and practically tossed her onto the bed, but with care. Lumbering on top of her, she sighed as he cradled his form against her body, almost as if he were trying to keep her from disappearing.

"Mabui…" With a sensual gaze between the two, quick kisses had become more fervent, much needier, _filled to the brim_ with desire. The same fire burned in the pit of his stomach, and he'd taken to simply peering into the woman's lush orbs as he massaged his hands through her now messy snow white tresses as the fell across his shoulders.

"N-Naruto."

"Kami… I'm so hopelessly weak with self-control when I'm around you. What am I going to do with you…" Smirking, he dipped his head to meet her lips again, reveling in the warmth that spread between the two. For both of them being virgins less than half a day ago, it was a hell of a lot less awkward, even when they would stop when their noses would touch, or wince once they'd pressed much too far into a kiss and their teeth would gnash together. Even now, it still kept happening.

"N-Nah-!" She was cut off by a familiar pleasure coursing through her body as they continued their dance.

The entire room was soon bathed in the scents of sweat and the sounds of panting, a few particularly high pitched moans and groans every now and then signaled the sign of their release, sometimes on their own, other times in unison as they consummated their passion

It had gone on for three hours, until neither one of them could move their body due to the exhaustion that had long since set in. Now, Naruto guessed, was as good of a time as ever to express what he'd meant to say.

"Mabui… I'm glad I chose you." Turning so that her front pressed against his well-muscled chest, she poked her nose against his with a smile like none other, and in the moonlight her radiant beauty had become much more than just apparent to the younger male.

"Yeah? I'm glad. Overjoyed, in fact. But not for the reason you chose me."

"Hm? Then what for?" Turning back over, her voice was quiet, but, not unheard.

"I'm happy that you're in my life, at the very least of my own decision, Naruto." Soon after the two were snoring, without a single though or dream that didn't end without the other. Yes, they'd found courage, but in a way that most might not expect.

 **I didn't spend much time on this, to be quite honest, but I hope that this short oneshot will help this pairing grown a little. I think that they make out to be a rather beautiful couple, with beautiful reasons if you nudge it the right way.**


End file.
